Liga das Sombras
by alfred32
Summary: Martim era um homem largado e despreocupado que só queria saber de tocar em sua banda de Rock. Porém, após presenciar um assassinato brutal, sua vida muda drasticamente. Ele é convidado a fazer parte de uma organização secreta que tem como objetivo eliminar ameaças sobrenaturais. Uma organização que age nas sombras, em segredo.
1. Cão Preto

**Cap 01 - Cão Preto**

Ele acordou onze horas da manhã. Aquilo era rotina, já que não tinha um emprego não se sentia obrigado a acordar cedo. Mesmo que esse tipo de atitude atraísse rótulos como vagabundo e desocupado. **Martim Souza** tinha trinta anos e nunca teve um emprego certo na vida. Vivia fazendo bicos e terminou seus estudos no ensino médio. Era um homem sozinho, morava em um treiler que ficava próximo a um parque de diversões abandonado. A localização era péssima, o parque servia como ponto de drogas e mendigos. Mas Martim não se importava com isso. Pra ser sincero não haviam muitas coisas com que ele se importasse na vida.

O treiler de Martim, mesmo se considerando que era casa de homem solteiro, era muito desarrumado. Roupas sujas e toalhas molhadas ficavam espalhadas no chão, alguns pratos de comida não lavados ficavam na pia atraindo todo tipo de bicho. O treiler era apertado. Tinha apenas um quarto, um banheiro e uma sala sem divisória com a cozinha. Na sala havia um sofá de três lugares e uma televisão de quinze polegadas. No quarto de Martim havia uma das poucas coisas com que ele se importava. Sua guitarra. Seu instrumento de trabalho.

Martim era um homem pálido, com rosto ossudo e bastante magro. Seu cabelo era bem preto e seus olhos tinham um pouco de olheira. Apesar de não ser viciado, muitos erroneamente o tratavam como um usuário de drogas. Essa não era sua praia. Apesar de já ter experimentado uma ou outra substância ilícita na vida.

Hoje era dia de festa, Martim vestiu sua roupa favorita. Uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa branca com um ômega e, logo abaixo, um X desenhado. Por cima da blusa ele vestia uma jaqueta de couro preta. Daquelas que o faziam parecer um motoqueiro.

Enquanto não chegava a hora, Martim se distraia com sua guitarra. Treinando alguns riffs novos. Ligado a um amplificador de baixa potência Martim treinava movimentos que poderia usar em sua próxima apresentação com sua banda. A **Mucosa Cerebral**. Mesmo nunca obtendo muito sucesso, a não ser nos meios mais undergrounds, com sete anos de estrada Martim não esperava fazer mais nada na vida.

Oito horas da noite. Martim sai do treiler e pega um ônibus até o bar. O bar era um lugar conhecido pelos apreciadores de Rock underground na cidade. Logo na entrada Martim apertou a mão do segurança. Um homem forte de cabelos compridos. Um metaleiro bem estereotipado. No lado de dentro Martim não demorou a sentir a baforada de cigarro. Sob seus pés ele podia sentir o chão pegajoso, devido a tanta bebida já jogada no piso.

A guitarra e a bateria estava a todo volume. Contagiados pelo ritmo frenético os fãs mais ardorosos ficavam próximos ao palco se digladiando entre si. O vocal, para os que não gostavam do estilo, parecia rosnados sem sentido. Para os fãs era a coisa mais animal do mundo.

A noite iria ser longa, mais quatro bandas se apresentaram de estilos diferentes. Martim a maior parte do tempo passou bebendo ou falando conversa fiada com alguns conhecidos que encontrou.

Três horas da manhã foi quando a última banda fez sua apresentação. A essa hora a maioria da plateia já tinha ido embora. Mesmo assim Martim só saiu no final, no cisco. Cambaleando por causa das várias latinhas que consumira Martim teve dificuldade pra andar na rua. Estava sozinho, algo ruim, já que não tinha nenhum ombro amigo para se escorar.

Martim tentou ir até o ponto de ônibus, mas devido a uma decisão errada sobre qual rua tomar ele acabou errando o caminho. Demorou a ele desconfiar que estava seguindo o rumo errado. Quando descobriu ao invés de retornar se jogou no primeiro banco de praça e ficou lá. Jogado de maneira displicente.

Martim estava em uma pracinha. Como era muito tarde, ou muito cedo, não havia mais ninguém na rua. Uma situação que poderia ser perigosa se ele não conhecesse e, inclusive, tivesse feito amizade com a bandidagem local.

Seus olhos pesaram e ele quase pegava no sono. Porém o som insistente de porta se batendo ao sabor do vento começou a incomodá-lo. Do outro lado da rua havia uma casa azul simples, que surpreendentemente estava com a porta da frente escancarada. Ignorando a insensatez daquele ato Martim foi até a bendita casa nem que fosse só para colocar um calço na porta que o estava irritando.

Ao chegar na casa sem querer Martim acaba vendo o lado de dentro. Sua mente entorpecida fez com que não entrasse em desespero ao ver a cena. Havia um homem jogado no chão com o que parecia ser as tripas do lado de fora. O sujeito estava morto de forma deplorável. Mesmo com nojo Martim se aproximou do corpo. Sua curiosidade falando mais alto do que seu bom senso.

Quando chegou perto do cadáver Martim ouviu um latido alto que o fez ficar em estado de alerta imediatamente. No fundo da sala ele conseguiu ver o que parecia ser um cachorro negro incrivelmente grande. Assustado, Martim saí correndo e fecha a porta atrás de si. Bem a tempo, a criatura que estava do lado de dentro latia e arranhava a porta. Frustrada por não ter alcançado sua presa.

Martim pega seu celular do bolso e liga para a polícia. O atendente, reconhecendo sua voz bêbada, quase ignorou aquele chamado. Quase. Em poucos minutos uma viatura foi mandada ao local.

- A porta da casa estava aberta. Fui dar uma espiadinha e, meu Deus, me apareceu um cão preto enorme!

- A polícia não encontrou animal nenhum na casa.

- Mas eu vi, eu juro!

Na delegacia Martim estava tendo dificuldade em dar seu depoimento. Primeiro porque não estava sóbrio o suficiente pra por suas ideias em ordem. Segundo porque ninguém dava muito crédito a um bêbado vestido daquele jeito.

- Tente não sair da cidade. Ao menos não até esclarecermos tudo.

Se Martim não estivesse com sua capacidade de raciocinar reduzida iria perceber que os policiais o viam mais como suspeito do que como testemunha. Do lado de fora da delegacia Martim se encosta a um poste e coloca tudo o que estava em seu estômago para fora.

- Noite difícil, não?

Martim olha para trás e enxerga um homem de mais ou menos cinquenta anos. Cabelos grisalhos e vestido de maneira elegante demais se for colocar em conta o bairro onde estavam.

- Me chamo **Nicolelis**. - O estranho estendeu a mão, mas a recolheu logo já que Martim não retribuiu o gesto. - Soube de sua história e quero que saiba que, ao contrário dos policiais, acredito em você.

Martim normalmente não aceitaria um convite de um completo estranho para tomar um café, mas aquela noite era por demais atípica. Os dois foram parar em uma lanchonete não muito distante dali. Martim tomou um café amargo, pra ver se a ressaca passava. Nicolelis tomava capuchino.

- O que você viu foi um sinistro. - Disse Nicolelis.

- Oi?

- Uma espécie de cão das trevas sobrenatural.

- E eu pensando que era o único bêbado aqui.

- O que mais me impressiona foi o fato de você ter conseguido enxergá-lo. Esses tipos de criaturas geralmente são invisíveis para as pessoas "normais".

- Obrigado pelo café, mas acho que vou ficando por aqui.

Martim se levantou da mesa e se dirigiu até a saída, só sendo impedido por um comentário certeiro de Nicolelis.

- Essa não foi a primeira vez que você vê algo que ninguém mais vê, estou certo? Como foi sua infância e adolescência? Problemática? Seus pais não o entendiam e te entupiam de remédios?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Sua história é mais comum do que você imagina, acredite.

Nicolelis tirou do bolso um cartão e o entregou a Martim que leu com curiosidade. Havia um número de telefone além de uma logo com um nome muito esquisito. - "Liga das sombras"?

- O nome é um pouco intimidador, mas nosso trabalho é sério. Ligue se lembrar de mais alguma coisa ou se precisar de ajuda.

Martim ficou olhando para o cartão enquanto pensava no que significaria tudo aquilo. Assim que levantou a cabeça para fazer outra pergunta toma um susto. Nicolelis que estava a sua frente naquele instante havia sumido. Desapareceu no curto espaço de tempo em que Martim havia tirado sua atenção dele.

Quando voltou ao seu treiler já havia amanhecido. Ainda cansado por causa da bebida e da noite longa Martim se jogou na cama sem se preocupar em tirar a roupa suja ou tomar um banho. Fechou os olhos e apagou.

Após cair de uma altura enorme ele se chocou contra um chão duro que parecia ser de concreto, mas ao contrário do que a lógica sugeria não teve um arranhão sequer. Naquele momento Martim havia percebido que estava presenciando um sonho. Achou estranho. Não costumava ter sonhos lúcidos ou tão vividos como aquele.

Parecia ser noite, já que estava muito escuro. Mesmo assim Martim conseguiu ver a casa. Do lado de fora parecia ser uma moradia normal, porém ao se aproximar mais deu pra ver que não era. Parecia uma casa de show, tendo placa luminosa na fachada, com um nome que Martim não conseguia ler. Como a porta estava aberta Martim entrou.

Se Martim tinha duvida se aquilo era um bordel a duvida se foi assim que pôs os pés do lado de dentro da casa. Homens estranhos, fantasiados das mais variadas formas desde caubóis até a astronauta, agarravam mulheres seminuas enquanto bebiam e se drogavam. No palco garotas dançavam de uma forma a todo instante levantar a saia, nesse momento revelando que não usavam nada de baixo.

Martim sentiu uma mão passando pelo seu peito. Ele se virou assustado, mas relaxou ao notar que aquela mão pertencia a uma linda garota. Se aquilo era só um sonho, porque não aproveitar? Pensou Martim.

Infelizmente ele não teve oportunidade pra tanto. Uma voz gutural se fez presente o deixando bastante assustado. Aquele cenário subitamente havia se desmanchado. O bordel, as garotas e os clientes desapareceram fazendo com que tudo voltasse ao escuro.

- Posso te apresentar a vários prazeres, te mostrar muitas maravilhas. - Dizia a voz gutural. - Basta você aceitar trabalhar ao meu lado.

- Quem é você?

Em resposta a indagação de Martim um rosto enorme se fez presente na escuridão. O rosto parecia ser de um homem próximo aos cinquenta. Tinha barba e bigode, mas não possuía cabelo. Na testa ostentava um desenho estranho. Um pentagrama.

- Pode me chamar de **Lorde Mundus**. Sou o dono da sua cidade. Um dos vários mestres que controlam a vida dos mundanos a partir das sombras. Mulheres? Dinheiro? Fama? Eu posso te dar tudo isso e muito mais.

Martim foi levado a outro cenário. Dessa vez estava no que parecia ser um show a céu aberto. A plateia se apertava, milhares ovacionavam a banda que se apresentava no palco. Mesmo distante Martim conseguiu identificar a si mesmo, ou uma cópia sua, tocando guitarra junto com o resto de sua banda, a Mucosa Cerebral. Olhando a sua direita Martim viu uma placa escrita Wacken Open Air. Wacken era um festival de Rock na Europa muito famoso e cujo a banda de Martim tinha pouquíssima chance de participar.

- Posso patrocinar sua banda. Fazê-los famosos.

- Você quer o quê em troca? Minha alma?

A voz gutural deu um sorriso medonho. - Não precisa ser tão dramático. É só um contrato de trabalho. Não exijo nada a mais que um empregador exigiria.

- Posso ser pobre, ignorante e sem instrução, mas não sou tão burro a ponto de não desconfiar quando tentam me presentear com tantas coisas. Sinto muito, mas eu passo. Vou continuar com minha banda fazendo show pequenos por aqui mesmo que tá bom demais.

O rosto gigante tomou uma forma medonha com dentes pontiagudos e olhos amarelos. Aquela visão foi tão forte que Martim ficou muito assustado pra continuar dormindo. O choque de adrenalina o fez despertar.

Martim se levanta da cama e vai até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Ainda tentando se esquecer do susto proporcionado por aquele sonho Martim recebe outra descarga de adrenalina. Ele ouve um uivo. Um uivo longo. Se fosse em outra ocasião ele nem daria trela pra aquilo, mas depois de ter presenciado aquela cena de crime e aquele cão preto enorme a última coisa que ele queria ver agora era um cachorro.

Alguma coisa estava arranhava repetidas vezes a porta do treiler. Martim assim que notou, mesmo com o coração na mão, abriu a janela para verificar o que era. Nesse instante ele recua bem a tempo de se esquivar de uma mordida. Como temia o cão preto estava de volta. Dessa vez atrás de sua carne.

Martim tranca a janela e procura desesperadamente nos bolsos de sua jaqueta pelo cartão. Assim que o encontra faz um telefonema pelo seu celular.

- Ele está aqui! O maldito cão preto quer me pegar!

- Você tem sal grosso? - Perguntou Nicolas no outro lado da linha.

- O quê?!

- Passe sal grosso nas portas e nas janelas. Isso vai impedi-lo de entrar.

Martim não via muita lógica naquilo, mas obedeceu. Foi até a cozinha e deixou tudo ainda mais desarrumado do que já estava, espalhando pacote de feijão e arroz pra tudo que era lado. Quando finalmente encontra um pacote de sal grosso ele espalha seu conteúdo na porta. Além de jogar um pouco na janela.

- Pronto. E agora?

- Você tem uma arma?

- Não!

- Nem mesmo uma faca.

- Sim, isso eu tenho.

- Ok. Passe sal grosso na faca.

- O quê?!

- Faz o que eu digo. Seguindo minhas instruções mesmo se o sinistro conseguir te atacar ao menos indefeso você não estará. Espere um momento que já irei enviar uma equipe pra te salvar.

Nicolelis desligou o telefone. Isso deixou Martim nervoso. Principalmente porque ele não se lembra de ter dito onde morava. Como o velho iria mandar alguma ajuda sem saber o bendito endereço onde ficava o treiler? Mesmo ocupando sua mente com essa preocupação Martim seguiu a risca as instruções e pegou na cozinha a maior faca que tinha. Na faca ele jogou o que tinha sobrado de sal grosso do pacote.

O ruído na porta havia sumido. Tudo silêncio. Parecia que o cachorro macabro havia simplesmente desistido de sua presa e ido embora. Mesmo não sendo uma boa ideia, Martim decidiu ir lá fora conferir. Ele abre a porta do treiler com cuidado e primeiramente põe seu rosto do lado de fora. Não viu nada. Toma mais coragem e abre de vez a porta. Foi seu erro. O sinistro estava a sua frente com seus olhos vermelhos e dentes pontiagudos brilhantes. Seu pelo era muito preto e seu tamanho era maior do que qualquer outro cachorro que Martim já tinha visto na vida.

O animal sobrenatural se jogou sobre Martim e ia lhe cravar suas presas. Os dois haviam caído no chão, no lado de dentro do treiler. Martim embaixo, a fera em cima. Apesar da aparente desvantagem Martim não foi mordido. Só percebendo isso quando parou de gritar.

Martim joga o corpo inerte do animal pro lado e percebe uma ferida. Uma ferida que não era dele, mas sim do bicho. O sangue da criatura era negro e fedia muito. Parecia ovo podre, ou melhor, enxofre. O sinistro havia pulado inadvertidamente em cima da faca que Martim empunhava.

Martim ficou encarando o animal até que o espetáculo grotesco terminasse. O bicho derreteu, virou uma poça gosmenta e em seguida sumiu. A poça, o bicho, e tudo o que poderia sinalizar que a criatura havia passado por ali.

Nicolelis e seus homens, a ajuda, só apareceu vinte minutos depois. Se dependessem deles Martim já tinha virado ração pra cachorro demônio. Eles encontraram a porta do treiler aberta, Martim jogado no chão, na mesma posição em que se defendera do animal das trevas. Tentaram chamar sua atenção, mas ele não reagiu a nenhum estimulo.

- Está em choque. - Concluiu um dos agentes. Um homem negro que parecia não ter mais que vinte anos.

- Vamos levá-lo. - Ordenou Nicolelis.

Martim estava abalado demais pra perceber que estava sendo guiado até um carro e que aquele carro se dirigia a um destino completamente desconhecido. Martim só veio recobrar a consciência horas depois no que parecia ser um leito hospitalar. O hospital em questão não pertencia a rede pública, nem a privada. Era reservada a pacientes que houvessem sofrido "incidentes incomuns".

- Finalmente acordou. - Disse uma enfermeira. - O senhor Nicolelis quer falar com você.

Martim não precisou nem esperar cinco minutos para que a enfermeira trouxesse Nicolelis consigo, praticamente pelo braço. Os dois foram deixados a sós no quarto para conversarem.

- Grande feito o seu. - Disse Nicolelis. - Matou uma criatura sobrenatural sem ter tido um treinamento especifico pra isso. É uma façanha bastante rara.

Apesar de não estar mais com o olhar vidrado e conseguir encarar Nicolelis nos olhos, Martim não falou nada.

- Sei que esse não é o melhor momento. Mas você se interessaria por... - Nicolelis fez uma pausa dramática de alguns segundos. - Uma proposta de emprego?

Martim não disse nada, mas seu olhar de estranhamento era bastante expressivo. Ele não parava de se impressionar com quantas coisas que soavam absurdas aquele homem dizia. Podiam soar assim, mas ao mesmo tempo eram verdadeiras.

- O salário não é muito bom e o horário é péssimo. Mas o bem que se faz aos outros já é...

- O que você quer que eu faça? - Disse Martim enfim. Falando a primeira coisa inteligível após horas de silêncio.

- Já cogitou a ideia de fazer carreira caçando monstros?


	2. Mulher Invisível

**Cap 02 – Mulher Invisível.**

Era oito horas da manhã, **Martim Souza** estava visivelmente com sono, não estava acostumado a acordar assim tão cedo. Ele estava sendo guiado por **Nicolelis** por uma rua movimentada do centro. Uma rua cheia de prédios empresariais. Os dois entraram em um grande, de quinze andares. Martim se perguntava se estava apropriadamente vestido. Sua tradicional roupa de motoqueiro parecia não combinar com aquele cenário.

O **Atalaya Center** não tinha nada que denunciasse algo místico ou sobrenatural. Era um prédio bem comum. No térreo havia uma firma, uma loja de conveniência e uma banca de revista. Nicolelis não entrou em nenhum desses lugares, foi até o elevador de serviço. Martim foi atrás.

No elevador de serviço, que estava ocupado apenas pelos dois, Nicolelis ignorou todos os botões de andares disponíveis e, com as mãos, abriu o painel revelando um botão escondido. Ele apertou esse botão.

Martim se sentiu um pouco tonto quando o elevador começou a subir, ele odiava aquele tipo de sensação. Pra piorar o andar aonde iriam parecia ser um dos últimos, pois o elevador demorou de chegar ao seu destino. Assim que a porta abriu Martim ficou boquiaberto. Já Nicolelis achou graça da reação de seu protegido.

Não estavam mais no prédio. Ao invés disso o elevador levou eles até um lugar a céu aberto com muito verde. Martim podia ver uma ponte e no fim dela o que parecia ser um castelo. Algo que contrariava toda a lógica do que seria possível ou não.

- Há vários mundos situados dentro do nosso mundo, Martim. - Disse Nicolelis. - Essa será sua primeira lição aqui. A sede da **Liga das Sombras** fica a margem da realidade, em um plano dimensional diferente.

Martim saiu do elevador devagar, ainda meio chocado. Nicolelis, para incentivá-lo, o pegou pelo braço e o puxou pra fora. Minutos depois a dupla já estava passando pela ponte. Martim olhou para baixo e ao invés de ver um rio ou lago viu nuvens lá em baixo. - Faça o que quiser só não caia dessa ponte. A queda seria fatal.

Cruzada a ponte os dois chegam até o pátio do castelo. Um castelo enorme feito a lembrar obras medievais, porém com muito mais conforto e detalhes. No centro do pátio havia uma estátua com uns três metros de altura que representava um cavaleiro medieval. Nesse pátio várias pessoas andavam de um lado ao outro ocupadas com os próprios afazeres. A maioria delas eram jovens que usavam um uniforme branco com uma insignia dourada no peito.

- Isso mais parece Hogwarts. - Disse Martim.

- Não seja ridículo. Nós não formamos magos. Formamos caçadores.

O lado de dentro do castelo era tão ou mais impressionante que o exterior. No salão de entrada podia se ver vários quadros pendurados nas paredes e o chão era coberto por um tapete vermelho impecável. Mais jovens vestidos de branco se encontravam nas dependências do castelo. Um inclusive chamou a atenção de Martim. Um garoto careca de não mais que quinze anos estava manipulando dois cubos de metal no ar. Era telecinesia, mas Martim custou a acreditar nos seus olhos e julgou se tratar apenas de um belo truque de ilusionismo.

Os quadros nas paredes representavam pessoas de várias épocas diferentes. Fidalgos do século XV, filósofos do século XVII. Pelo canto de olho Martim teve a impressão que uma das figuras havia se movido. Ele se convenceu do contrário, já que isso seria impossível.

- Venha, vou te apresentar ao nosso diretor.

Nicolelis guiou Martim até um lance de escadas. Após subir havia uma gárgula no canto da parede. Nicolelis falou algo em um idioma desconhecido a Martim e de súbito a estátua monstruosa recuou. Ao se movimentar para trás a gárgula revelou uma passagem secreta.

- Definitivamente lembra Hogwarts.

A sala do diretor parecia uma biblioteca, cheia de estantes repletas de livros. Atrás da mesa do diretor, pendurado na parede, havia um quadro de um cavaleiro medieval. Parecia ser o mesmo que era representado na estátua que ficava no pátio.

O diretor não parecia em nada com nenhum diretor que Martim já tivesse visto antes. Parecia mais um hippie ou um bicho grilo. Ele era bem idoso e se vestia com uma roupa marrom muito simples. Sua barba era muito comprida, parava na cintura, e seu cabelo bastante desgrenhado. Na sua boca faltava alguns dentes e os que sobravam não estavam em seu melhor estado.

- **Radogost**, esse é o novo recruta que eu havia mencionado.

Ainda sentado em sua poltrona atrás de sua mesa, o idoso fitou Martim em pé próximo a porta e soltou seu veredito. - Um pouco velho demais pra ser recruta, não?

- Já tivemos muitos com início de carreira mais tardio.

Radogost pareceu estar pensando sobre o assunto. Ficou calado por alguns instantes e isso só deixou Martim ficar ainda mais apreensivo.

- Ele vai pra turma de **Inácio**. Ele é perito em lidar com desajustados.

- "Desajustados"? - Se indagou Martim baixinho. Ele tentou não ligar, mas se sentiu ofendido com aquela opinião. O sentimento de ofensa era mais presente, pois bem lá no fundo ele concordava com a afirmativa. Sem emprego, sem compromisso fixo, sem rumo... Martim nunca fez o papel de prodígio.

Radogost e Nicolelis trocaram mais algumas palavras, porém Martim já não mais prestava atenção ao que diziam. Após os dois saírem da sala do diretor Nicolelis levou Martim até a bendita sala da turma de Inácio. A "turma dos desajustados". Martim não esqueceria aquilo tão cedo.

Até a localização da sala da turma do Inácio remetia a ideia de que aquele grupo era de rejeitados, de não quistos. A sala ficava no que parecia ser as masmorras. Uma escadaria levava a um andar que ficava abaixo do térreo. Aquele andar claustrofóbico tinha paredes de pedra. A iluminação, pra piorar, não era das melhores.

- Um castelo enorme desses e vou ficar no porão?! - Se perguntou Martim, já se queixando do lugar.

A sala ficava no final do corredor. Era bem iluminada e tinha ar condicionado. Parecia uma sala normal de qualquer colégio. Martim achou graça disso. Há muitos anos que não entrava em um ambiente assim.

Inácio, o professor, era um sujeito careca e sem sobrancelhas. Deveria ter uns quarenta e poucos anos. Era forte e alto. Sua pele era bem branca. A turma de Inácio era pequena, com Martim eram apenas cinco pessoas. Alguns dos outros alunos, porém, eram os tipos mais bizarros possíveis.

- Esse é o seu novo aluno. - Disse Nicolelis apontando pra Martim. - Acho que você já deve estar esperando por ele.

- Com certeza. - Inácio fez um gesto com a mão pedindo para que Martim entrasse. Ele assim o fez. Após sentar em uma carteira e olhar para a porta Martim havia notado que Nicolelis desapareceu em um piscar de olhos. Pelo jeito aquela forma de partir seria algo com que ele teria que se acostumar.

- Por favor, queiram se apresentar ao novato.

Os alunos começaram a falar. Um de cada vez. O primeiro foi um sujeito alto, vestido todo de preto e que misteriosamente escondia sua cabeça dentro de uma máscara de ferro. - Me chamo **Filipe**.

O segundo foi a que aparentava ser a mais normal daquele grupo. Uma garota negra de vinte e poucos anos que tinha como penteado um cabelo black power não muito grande. - Oi. Sou a **Solange**.

O terceiro foi um cara mal encarado. Forte, porém um pouco baixinho. Tinha os braços peludos e o rosto barbudo. - Bom dia. Pode me chamar de **James**.

O último foi um sujeito magro que tentava esconder seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes com muita maquiagem. - Meu nome é Leônidas, mas pode me chamar de **Leo**.

- Vai desculpando a pobre **Elisa**. - Disse Solange. - Ela é muito tímida e não gosta de falar. - Martim não entendeu o que a moça queria falar com isso. Quem era Elisa?

- Bom dia, pessoal. Sou Martim.

Após as apresentações a aula teve início. O professor Inácio distribuiu livros a todos, além de colocar um em uma carteira vazia. Após isso começou a passar o assunto. A matéria era a coisa mais sem sentido que Martim já havia visto na vida. Se ele não entendeu errado, era sobre folclore eslavo. Martim não via qual seria a aplicação prática de estudar lendas e mitos. Mas isso é porque ele ainda não se deu conta que no mundo onde estava entrando todas as lendas e mitos eram reais. Algo que o professor foi categórico em explicar.

- Toda história contada ao redor de fogueiras ou a noite para embalar o sono de crianças pode se desenvolver a ponto de se tornar algo real. Os mundanos não sabem da capacidade que possuem. A imaginação deles é capaz de criar seres de todo o tipo. A maioria dos monstros e criaturas que vocês passarão a caçar a partir de hoje foi criada pela mente humana.

Martim nunca havia pego uma arma de fogo na vida. Por causa disso seu desempenho durante o teste de tiro foi assim tão ruim. Tal teste foi realizado no segundo andar do castelo, em uma sala apropriada para tal. Os alunos usavam fones de ouvido para abafar o barulho das pistolas e atiravam em alvos de papelão que ficavam a uma distância considerável. Martim mal conseguia acertar os alvos. Seus tiros constantemente atingiam o lado de fora dos papelões.

Mais tarde, ainda no mesmo dia, foi realizado um teste de sobrevivência na selva. Os alunos da turma de Inácio foram instruídos a se embrenharem na mata que ficava ao redor do castelo e só retornarem três dias depois. A meta era simples, sobreviver. Para cada um deles foi entregue uma mochila contendo uma pistola, algumas poucas balas, um kit de primeiros socorros e comida em forma de barrinha.

James parecia ser o mais tranquilo em relação a essa prova. Por duas vezes se gabou dizendo que viveu boa parte da vida dentro da selva, segundo ele aquilo não era problema. Solange estava um pouco insegura e os outros dois, Leo e Filipe, ficavam indiferentes. Era difícil adivinhar qual era o estado de espírito de Filipe por causa daquela máscara estranha. Já Leo não demonstrava emoção com nada. Se mantendo sempre frio e distante.

Os cinco se separaram, cada um foi para um canto. Martim para si mesmo ficava rezando esperando que aquele sofrimento fosse acabar. Ele era um sujeito urbano. Não estava acostumado a um ambiente assim tão natural. O mais próximo de experiência na selva que tinha foi na infância, quando ia visitar a fazenda de um tio dele.

A floresta que contornava o castelo se assemelhava a uma selva tropical. Árvores altas e muita mata fechada. O problema era que a fauna e a flora daquela floresta não se parecia em nada com o que se podia encontrar no nosso mundo. Era uma selva alienígena com perigos e mistérios sem equivalente ao que podem ser encontrados na Terra.

Quatro horas depois do desafio ser lançado Martim começava a achar que estava perdido naquele mundo verde. Pra piorar o céu começava a escurecer. Ele precisava fazer uma fogueira se não quisesse ficar sozinho no escuro. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! De repente Martim começa a ouvir um forte barulho de algo se chocando ao chão. Algo que se chocava com um certo ritmo. Após muito procurar Martim consegue ver ao longe o causador daquele barulho. Uma criatura enorme, semelhante a uma tartaruga, mas tão grande quanto um dinossauro. Pescoço comprido, cascos nas costas e pernas tão poderosas que faziam tremer o chão durante seu caminhar. Por sorte a criatura estava distante demais para perceber a presença de Martim.

- O que diabos é isso? - Perguntou Martim.

- Um Toraton. - Martim tem a impressão de ouvir uma voz respondendo sua indagação, mas não encontra ninguém. Ao procurar um pouco mais ele acaba tendo uma surpresa. Ele encontra uma fogueira prontinha. Como se alguém o tivesse ajudando das sombras. Apesar de achar estranho Martim não era do tipo que olhava os dentes de cavalo dado. Ele se aproximou da fogueira e se sentou ao seu lado. Estava começando a ventar e aquele fogo era um aquecedor muito bem vindo.

Martim se deita ao lado da fogueira sem se preocupar de estar em cima do chão e usando sua mochila como travesseiro começa a pegar no sono ali mesmo.

Apesar do conforto ser péssimo, devido ao fato de estar muito cansado, Martim conseguiu dormir a noite inteira, só acordando ao amanhecer quando seu estômago começou a roncar de fome. Ele se levanta, abre sua mochila e vai pegar o lanche que ali havia guardado. As barrinhas estavam um pouco amassadas já que ele pôs sua cabeça sobre elas na hora de dormir. Estava com tanta fome que as devorou sem pensar duas vezes. O gosto era horrível, mas ele não se fez de rogado.

Na próxima hora Martim tentou se guiar, descobrir qual era a direção que levava até o castelo. Para tal, com muita dificuldade, ele tentou subir em uma árvore. Após quase cair umas três vezes ele consegue chegar ao topo. Apertando a vista ele consegue ver a sede da Liga das Sombras ao longe. Martim chega até a se impressionar ao perceber o quanto havia se afastado dela.

De volta ao solo Martim começa a fazer o caminho de volta. - Pegue sua arma. - Ele ouve uma voz feminina dizer. Mesmo sem saber de onde vinha Martim resolve acatar sua ordem. Com a pistola em punho ele se prepara para o pior.

A criatura era pequena, não devia ter mais do que meio metro, era bem magra e ficava encurvada. Tinha orelhas compridas e pele cinza. Apesar do corpo similar ao humano não usava uma peça de roupa. O que provocava ainda mais ascuo, já que não era nem um pouco atraente.

Martim tentou não passar por perto da criatura para que não fosse notado, mas não adiantou. No desvio que ele havia pego havia outro igual. Martim havia sido notado. O goblin que o avistou começou a gritar. Seu grito agudo parecia um alarme. De repente as árvores ficaram lotadas com aqueles monstrinhos. Eles se penduravam com mais agilidade que macacos. Não usavam armas e nem precisavam tinham dentes afiados e garras.

BLAM! Martim não esperou pra ter certeza se aquelas criaturas eram hostis, assim que uma delas havia se aproximado demais ele a acertou na cabeça com um disparo. Isso só fez piorar a situação. Os outros goblins ficaram ainda mais alvoroçados.

- Corre! - Martim não pensou duas vezes em acatar a nova ordem da voz misteriosa. Ele saiu correndo, sem se preocupar de estar indo na direção errada. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Martim deu mais alguns disparos abatendo mais dois monstrinhos. Infelizmente sua munição havia acabado. Pra piorar no meio da correria Martim tropeça em um galho e cai. Cerca de vinte goblins o cercavam. Sem ter escapatória ele fecha os olhos e espera pelo pior.

Eis que ocorre um milagre.

Um goblin se joga na direção de Martim pronto para dar o bote, mas misteriosamente ele para no ar. Uma força invisível o agarra no pulo e lhe quebra o pescoço. Mais daqueles monstrinhos tenta atacar Martim, mas são igualmente repelidos. Alguns quebram braços e pernas, outros são golpeados no rosto. Ao final os goblins apanham seus feridos e fogem deixando Martim em paz.

- O quê? Como?

Martim sente que algo ou alguma coisa o pega pelo braço e o ajuda a se levantar. Ele começa a ficar assustado.

- Quem é?

- Me chamo Elisa. Sou uma das suas colegas.

- Por que não consigo te enxergar?

Uma jovem oriental começa a aparecer na frente de Martim. De início era uma imagem transparente, mas começou a ganhar cor até ficar totalmente visível. Era uma visão maravilhosa. Uma moça de vinte e poucos anos, com corpo escultural e cabelos lisos bem pretos que iam até a cintura. Não usava uma peça de roupa sequer e isso deixou Martim um pouco desnorteado. A visão desaparece tão repentinamente como quando apareceu. Logo a moça volta a se tornar invisível.

- Ual!

Com a ajuda de sua amiga invisível Martim conseguiu passar pelo teste de sobrevivência sem mais problemas. No final do prazo um feixe de luz anunciou o termino indicando aos participantes qual direção seguir para chegarem ao castelo. Nicolelis e Inácio estavam esperando por eles no pátio do castelo. Todos os cinco estavam um bagaço. Machucados, sujos, mal alimentados e fedidos. As expressões dos alunos também eram abatidas, com exceção de Martim que não conseguia controlar um sorriso alegre.

- Viu o passarinho verde, foi? - Perguntou Nicolelis.

- Eu? Imagina.

Mais tarde. Quando conseguiu ter uma oportunidade de ficar sozinho com Nicolelis, Martim foi trocar uma ideia com seu tutor. - Minha turma tem seis alunos e não cinco. Mas acho que você já sabia disso.

- Claro que sim.

- Você pode me explicar que lugar maluco é esse que você me enfiou? O que são essas pessoas?

- A Liga das Sombras acolhe pessoas de vários mundos diferentes. Por isso alguns deles podem apresentar habilidades que para alguém do mundo mundano, como você, possa parecer incomum.

- E essa Elisa, o que é essa moça? Uma fantasma?

- Não, ela é tão humana quanto você.

- Tenho cá minhas dúvidas. Não conheço muitas mulheres que ficam invisíveis. - Martim sorriu ao se lembrar do breve momento em que Elisa apareceu em sua forma visível para ele. - Nem que andam por aí sem roupa.

- O mundo de origem de Elisa é cheio de magia e magos. A pobre garota, quando adolescente, fez a besteira de fazer troça das roupas esfarrapadas de um mendigo. Ela não podia imaginar que tal mendigo era um mago. Um mago cruel que lhe lançou um feitiço.

- E que feitiço foi esse?

- Foi um tipo de maldição, a partir daquele dia Elisa não conseguia mais usar nenhuma roupa sem sentir que milhares de insetos estivessem passando pelo seu corpo. Nem mesmo o toque da mais leve seda era suportável. Não conseguiram quebrar o feitiço, mas conseguiram ensiná-la uma magia que a permitisse ficar invisível.

- Uma maldição que transforma uma pessoa em naturista?! Que mundo maluco você foi me meter!

- Por causa de sua maldição que ela decidiu se tornar uma caçadora e eliminar todos os monstros, magos e criaturas sobrenaturais ruins que encontrasse pelo caminho.

- Nossa!

- Mas se quisesse saber mais sobre Elisa, por que não perguntou diretamente a ela?

- Ah, sei lá, acho que não me sentiria confortável.

- O pobre rapaz é tímido, que bonitinho! - Martim olha para trás, mas não vê ninguém. Não demora para que ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

- Elisa?

- Sim?

- Acho que vou deixar vocês dois conversarem a sós.

Nicolelis deixou o casal conversando e foi embora, do jeito rápido e silencioso a qual estava habituado. Martim agradeceu a ajuda que recebeu no teste de sobrevivência e se perguntou se conseguiria se acostumar com uma amiga como aquela. Martim não conseguiria ver, mas se visse reconheceria nela um sorriso de uma garota interessada.


End file.
